A Magical Girl Reunion
by MahoMusic
Summary: Everyone has to grow up at some point. And when it comes to magical girls, they all take on the tasks of responsibility and the witch-fighting duty. But Sayaka's gotten tired of having only one contact, so she decides to search for the others in hopes of getting together once again. Rated T for language and violence.
1. K-ON! OST - Happy End

Disclaimer: I do not own Maho Shojo/Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Please support the official anime, manga, products/merchandise, and movies!

**A Magical Girl Reunion **

**Chapter 1:**

**There Is An Adventure!**

*Beep beep beep beep*

The alarm clock kept going on, waiting for its owner to rise. No, today, she was NOT giving into the pesky sound.

*Beep beep beep beep*

She turned in her bed. Not getting up. Not getting up. Not getting-.

*Beep beep beep beep*

"SHUT UP!"

She grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall, ending the noise once and for all.

"Come on, I'm awake now!" She groaned, realizing that the object had won once again. She had no idea what brought her to set her alarm on a Sunday, but no matter.

Sayaka was up and ready. She threw on a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, blue jeans, and a black belt, then headed towards the bathroom with her clips.

"Good morning, Miki Sayaka." A voice rang through her head. "And a very bad one to you." Sayaka replied as she tried to brush her tangled hair. "Are you going on solo witch hunts today?" The creature asked, pushing aside the rude welcome. "Not today, I am. Mami says she'll do some today and let me off the hook. Not that I need to." Sayaka said once she had put in her second clip. "I see. Well, you two have come a long way in experience. Most magical girls perish before they grow up. Actually, you aren't really a magical GIRL anymore, are you?" Kyubey continued. "Okay, first, you're harsh. And second, did you forget Madoka's wish? We can't really die anymore. And that's 100% fine by me." Sayaka answered as she went to the kitchen and sat at the table. "Yes, her wish was to not allow magical girls to die, which you are very lucky to have, or else your partner would be dead."

The blue-haired girl was annoyed at its bluntness. "Thanks for rubbing it in my face. I heard it happened to Homura too, but with Madoka being right there, her magic worked instantly. Though, they aren't really my problem anymore." She said as she remembered that they had left Mitakihara 8 or so years ago for school but then decided to take over the magical girl duties in that city. "Have you heard anything from them?" She wondered. "No, actually. It seems that Akemi Homura used some sort of magic to hide her presence. Sakura Kyōko is also untraceable." Kyubey said informatively. "Geez, I guess we're the only ones who don't care if we're found. I guess they're just natural-born idiots. But then again, it means I'm always stuck yakking with you" Sayaka groaned. "Actually, I converse with you the most. Mami doesn't enjoy my company that much." It went on.

"So, fact is, she shoots you every time, right?" She didn't want to hear the simplified version when it came to the irritating Incubator. "Exactly. But, you can find Kaname Madoka. You do still contact her, correct?" Kyubey pursued about yours truly. Sayaka leered at him. "The way that you only ever want to talk to her makes me think that you like her. But to answer your question, no. Madoka cut off our communication a few years ago. Haven't heard a thing from her since." Kyubey turned around and sat on her windowsill. "Well, since you don't seem to enjoy my presence, I'll be leaving."

It then vanished when the sun's rays momentarily disappeared. Sayaka briskly stood up.

"You could at least teach me how to do that!" She shouted.

"And now I'm talking to myself." She sighed as she sat back down on the wooden chair.

It was true, Mami was her only contact these days. Homura and Madoka left for studies and Kyōko returned to Kasa-something. Sayaka was kind of stuck with Mami, but she enjoyed the company of her trustworthy friend. And Mami was just as happy that Sayaka had stayed, but as a partner in witch hunts it depended. She hated that Sayaka would easily shut off pain so she could beat up a witch just to faint at the very moment she reconnected herself. Sayaka didn't care though. She would say that she would always recover after so it didn't matter, but all it got her was a scolding from both Mami and Kyubey. She never learned and commonly performed this action and always got a lecture in return.

But moving that aside, she was wondering about the other three's location. Where they were was a mystery, and she was liking this set up. The idea grew in her head. Three mysterious magical girls who were off the charts, just waiting to be found!

_That's it!_ She thought._ I'm gonna' find them all! And first up is Mami._ Sayaka took out her Soul Gem and began tracking the older one down.

_This would be interesting._

A/N: And here is my first solo Madoka Magica fanfic's first chapter! Enastasia once again writing. I decided it'd be fun to make all the characters adults just to show how much they change! Sadly, I'm not 100% sure on how adults act, so let's just say it's an assumption. Obviously, Sayaka is the main character, but I do include Mami as a secondary main character. It is actually pretty fun to write for her! Anyways, reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated! Thank you!

* * *

**Character Fun Facts**

(This will be a section where I provide some information on the characters of the story. Examples: Age, occupation, etc..)

Sayaka Miki

Age: 25

Occupation: *Unknown*

Location: Mitakihara, Japan

House: Apartment

Friends: Lives alone. Does not talk to many people/old classmates. She is still in contact with Mami Tomoe

Family: Lives in Mitakihara, Japan. Does not converse with Sayaka Miki much, though.


	2. K-ON! - Listen!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maho Shojo/Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Please support the official anime, manga, products/merchandise, and movies!

**A Magical Girl Reunion **

**Chapter 2:**

**If You Have The Sense To Believe, You Have The Ability To Trust**

"Mami-san!" Sayaka called out when she had finally tracked the other girl down. "Miki-san! What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you'd take a break." Mami said, completely confused. Sayaka laughed nervously. "Ahaha, well, let's just say there's been a change of plans."

Mami gave her a serious look. "What is the matter? A powerful witch is here again or something?" She questioned.

"Um, no? Mami-san, it's nothing like that! I just thought that we could look for Madoka, Homura, and Kyōko for like, an intimate get-together!" Sayaka blurted out, trying not to be misunderstood this time.

"Miki-san, you have no idea what an 'intimate get-together' is, do you?"

"Not a clue."

Mami sighed but still gave her opinion. "Don't you think we mustn't disturb any of them? They all left for a reason so we should give them all their space."

Sayaka couldn't believe a word she was hearing. "What the hell?! I've got this great idea to reunite all the Magical Girls for at least one day and you completely shoot it down! What, because you think that we should leave them alone as if we were enemies our entire lives? If I were you, I'd be jumping up and down saying somethin' like 'I'm not alone anymore!'. Or do you just not care about the past?"

Mami was taken aback at what the girl had just said. "Why, I never said any of that. You shouldn't misjudge your friend. But, of course I'd like to see everyone again, but what if they don't want to see us?" She calmly spoke, leaving Sayaka standing across from her, thinking about how to respond. "Well, if they really are our friends, they should be happy. Anyways, we ARE gonna' look for them. Tomorrow." Sayaka claimed as she was too lazy to start now.'

Mami turned around to hide herself from the other's gaze. "But, are you sure they are really our friends? They could have just been childhood friends, like you and Kyous-."

Sayaka immediately cut her off at the mention of the name. "Not ONE word about that selfish idiot. He frigging' sucks, cased closed." She was ticked off now, so there wasn't anything said for a couple of minutes until the blonde broke the silence.

"Alright, we can talk about it later." She breathed out before changing the subject. "Anyways, how would you like to come to my apartment for tea and cake? I can make anything you like."

Sayaka's face automatically lite up. "Hell yeah! Marble please! Why are you still standing here? Let's go!" She dashed ahead for the 20-minute journey to the girl's apartment.

"Wait! Miki-san!" Mami's shouts were said too late as Sayaka was already out of her sight. "Well, I guess that's to bad." She sighed as she hopped into her car and quickly passed Sayaka, earning her a 'what the hell?' face in return."Haha." Mami softly giggled.

"I hope she doesn't expect to arrive first."

A/N: So, chapter 2 is finally put up. One line was altered because it didn't make sense in regards to chapter 3. Besides that, nothing else. I got one guest comment about witches and Madoka's wish. Am I gonna' explain it? No! Keep reading and I'll answer it in one chapter. Please continue to support this story by following, favoriting, and reviewing! And since I haven't really clearly said this, THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN THE CAST ARE ADULTS. Yes, this is more of a 'what if', considering it doesn't follow the anime, but yeah.

P.S. For my extra corner, I'd like to answer some questions. If you have any question, just ask in the review section or PM me. I might just answer it!

* * *

**Character Fun Facts**

Mami Tomoe

Age: 26

Occupation: *Unknown*

Location: Mitakihara, Japan

House: Apartment

Friends: Lives alone. Is only known to be in contact with Miki Sayaka

Family: Died in car accident. Other relatives are not known.


	3. Angel Beats! - Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Maho Shojo/Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Please support the official anime, manga, products/merchandise, and movies! 

**A Magical Girl Reunion Chapter 3 **

**The Idea's Half Of The Argument**

"Here you go, marble cake." Mami exclaimed as she set the masterpiece on the glass table in front of Sayaka.

"Mami-san, you have GOT to go to culinary school. I mean, I feel like I should be paying for this!" The other replied, stunned. "But truthfully, you'd never give a single penny to me, right?" The blonde asked suspiciously.

"'Course I wouldn't! It's not like I have the money to buy luxuries like awesome cake." Sayaka grinned, but left Mami puzzled.

"Wait, I thought you were from a higher-class family. Not to be rude, but you should have the money to buy a slice of cake." She questioned, trying her best to get an answer without offending the easily offended.

The girl ate a bite of her piece of cake before answering. "Well, I guess you could say I'm the generation gone wrong or something like that. I mean, I said I'm an idiot. I suck at school and stuff. My parents only pay a small portion for my apartment, and I'm only good at beating witches to death and being 'perceptive'." Sayaka went on. The older didn't like how she was so optimistic about being pessimistic, but pushed it aside.

She could give her another lecture some other time, but right now they had more important matters to get to.

"So, you were saying? You know, about meeting up with the others?" Mami pursued, hoping to get some legitimate ideas.

"Oh! That!" Sayaka remarked with her mouth full. She quickly swallowed so she could respond. "Yeah, so I thought we should, as you said, have some sort of reunion with the others! Madoka would probably be easy to find, so we should start with her."

Mami sighed. "And how do you expect to find them all? With our luck, they probably all left the country!" She said.

Sayaka wagged her fork side to side. "Well, Madoka's easy 'cause her parents haven't moved. We can find her in a cinch!"

"You mean 'finding her will be a cinch'." Mami corrected.

"Shut up." Sayaka murmured, then quickly switched to a lighter tone to continue their conversation. "So, how about it?!"

Mami closed her eyes to think about it for a while as an anxious Sayaka jumped up and down in anticipation while sitting. Finally, she cleared her throat and opened her eyes. "I guess that's doable." She declared.

"YES!" The tall girl jumped up in the air.

"Congratulations." A voice rang through their heads.

"That's it, you've ticked me OFF!" Sayaka turned and threw her utensil at Kyubey who had just made an appearance. The fork hit Kyubey, quieting the creature for a minute.

"That was kind of an overreaction." Mami stated. Sayaka returned her gaze towards the other and the table. "It doesn't die, so it doesn't matter. But now I feel like killing some witches!" She expressed while sitting back down.

"Please don't. If you're going to vent out anger or something, you probably won't return with any Grief Seeds." Mami pleaded. "Don't worry! I'll bring back Grief Seeds! You probably don't want to come though, because you're, like, freaked out by any measures of gory." Sayaka went on, implying what she would go off and do. "I have to go if you're going to block out your pain. Do you remember how it ended up that one time?" The blonde countered.

"Of course I don't." Sayaka said in an overly cheerful voice. "It's not like I ever remember the really bad times."

"Right, right." Mami stood up and waved her hand towards Sayaka, but she got up and followed.

"Well, I do remember the more normal times, but yeah. The severe just goes poof."

"That just means you'll never learn." Mami replied as she opened the main door to her house and Sayaka quickly slipped through.

"But then it makes me care even less if I become invincible!"

_She'll never learn._ Mami then exited her house with the girl and locked up.

"Well, let's go on some witch hunts." She smiled to Sayaka.

_Just please, don't overdo it._

A/N: Well, this chapter was definitely posted later than originally planned. The chapters get longer as the story goes on (Excluding the next!), so if you think the length is a bit short, I assure you Chapter 9 is one of the longest things I've ever wrote.

If you can, please review, favorite or follow! This actually has quite a few views (To me.) for the amount of chapters, but has a small amount of the previously mentioned.

Any ideas are welcome, so PM-ing me those is your choice! Also, any questions are welcome, because I'd like to have a special question corner at the end for the trillion chapters without new character introductions.

THOUGH, I would like to say that from here on out, the story gets language-y. I figured, "Hey, they're adults. They don't talk like me." So yeah, just warning you.

Preview of Chapter 4

Sayaka looked around the 'room' as fast as she could, trying to see if she could spot the unwelcome guest.

Instead, the speaker walked forwards, revealing their identity while applauding.

"Congratulations." The person spoke once again.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sayaka asked, angered.

"To give you an apology that I owe you." It replied simply.

"Come on, I know you're a jerk. Why are you really here?" She pressed, not letting the truth go.

"You know me too well, Sayaka." It said without answer.

"Get the hell out of here Kyousuke." The girl commanded, loudly but monotone.


	4. Mermaid Melody - Return To The Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Maho Shojo/Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Please support the official anime, manga, products/merchandise, and movies!

**A Magical Girl Reunion **

**Chapter 4:**

**Welcome Back, Old Enemy!**

The sound of keys jingling rang through the inside of the apartment, signifying that its unique owner had returned.

The door opened as it let out a soft creaking sound, and the light switch that was directly to the right was flipped on.

The owner turned and pressed all her weight against the door as she locked it while heavily panting.

She attempted to take her weight off of the door as she turned and took a step forward, but stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Some tough enemies tonight, huh?"

Sayaka looked around the 'room' as fast as she could, trying to see if she could spot the unwelcome guest.

Instead, the speaker walked forwards, revealing their identity while applauding.

"Congratulations." The person spoke once again.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sayaka asked, angered.

"To give you an apology that I owe you." It replied simply.

"Come on, I know you're a jerk. Why are you really here?" She pressed, not letting the truth go.

"You know me too well, Sayaka." It said without answer.

"Get the hell out of here Kyousuke." The girl commanded, loudly but monotone.

"Why, are you still holding a grudge over your misjudgment?" Kyousuke wondered.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of now. And considering that my Soul Gem's kinda' black right now, it'll be even more rough for you." Sayaka declared.

"But look at you! You 're really tired! I can help you if you will let me!" He begged.

"Hah. Me, tired? You must be a comedian."

"What?"

A/N: F.Y.I. I hate Kyousuke. I know this is really short, but who cares? Umm, no comment about this. Too awkward.

Random thanks to the guest user Art who so far is the only review-er! Thank you!


	5. Rozen Maiden: Träumend - Seishojo Ryoiki

Disclaimer: I do not own Maho Shojo/Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Please support the official anime, manga, products/merchandise, and movies!

**A Magical Girl Reunion **

**Chapter 5:**

**Can't Be Late**

"Mami! Mami!" The voice kept calling through the girl's head.

Mami ser her teacup on the table and looked at Kyubey who sat on the other side. "What's so urgent?" She asked with a serious expression on her face. She knew that worry in an emotionless creature meant something bad was going to happen.

"It's Miki Sayaka! She is using her magic to her own limit! You have to stop her! Quick, before it's too late!" Kyubey explained.

Mami's eyes widened as she realized the seriousness of the situation at hand. "Strange, I just dropped her off at her apartement. She said she was alright. Ugh, I should've walked her to her room! Why did I trust her after a witch hunt?" She said as she got up and headed straight for the door. She slipped on some white mary janes and rushed out with Kyubey close behind.

"It's also worst because she's used up alarmingly high levels of magic for her current state by simply transforming!" The creature exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's okay!" Mami winked.

Please, Miki-san. Stop.

* * *

Sayaka forced herself to stand, wavering slightly when finally up. She held out her left arm and the ring around her middle finger began to glow.

She transformed into her magical girl outfit, but didn't intend on fighting witches with the power-up.

Instead, she stepped face-to-face with Kyousuke and smiled. It wasn't a calming smile, though.

"You lie to me, you ruin my life, and you return. You think I'm happy? You think you KNOW me?" Sayaka blurted out.

"Well, I know you changed. Whatever happened to that pin in your hair that you had been bragging about? The fortissimo one?" He countered with the simplest difference. She proved easy to stall.

"Shu-shut up! I lost that thing as soon as you didn't matter to me anymore!" She blushed, all while trying to hold her menacing position.

"So, you're saying I'm the only reason you liked music? Come on, you've got a pile of classical CDs in here, you still like music." Kyousuke laughed.

"H-how do you know that!?" She questioned, now completely embarrassed.

"Forget how I know, just stop, Sayaka. I'm not asking for a fight, I'm asking for forgiveness over a misunderstanding!" He exclaimed desperately.

Then, suddenly, Sayaka could be heard giggling. It was grim, though. An accessory appeared in place of her long lost fortissimo pin.

It was now in the shape of a trill.

"Sayaka?" Kyousuke said, slightly frightened.

She began laughing loudly, holding her stomach to keep herself grounded.

"AHAHA! You really are one awesome comedian! You see, you really don't want to apologize. So because of your stupidity, I'm gonna' treat you to a special fight!" She gleamed darkly.

Her Soul Gem glowed in a navy blue color as she performed the spell. Kyousuke stepped back until he hit the wall.

Sayaka monotonously said the words to the spell.

"Unplug the pain  
Disconnect the mind  
But the pressure to the side.

I'm in control  
I am strong.  
I can be invincible all day long.

This is my command  
So do as I say  
It's my actions  
So you must OBEY!"

A ring of strange music notes surrounded her feet as she shut her eyes. The notes lifted up and circled around her, then she finally reopened her eyes.

"And now, you'll pay."

Sayaka created a cutlass and dashed forwards. Kyousuke's eyes widened.

"No!" He yelled.

"Stop it this instant."

A pair of hands grabbed Sayaka's arms, making sure she wouldn't strike.

"Mami-san. Why are you here?"

A/N: I'll be honest, I can not think of spells. I thought this one up in the bathroom at school. So, yeah, it's not high quality. Actually, it's just plain awkward to me. I don't think the words of her spell will ever be typed again. Also, the chapter titles aren't usually ever thought up of when I originally write the chapter. So they aren't all great either. Lastly, in case you're wondering, this story will be well over 20 chapters. (Maybe even over 30.)

Thanks for the recent support, this story is almost my most-viewed story!

And, no bonuses at the end. I don't feel like a preview, there is only Kyousuke as a new character, and I don't even know a thing about him (Wait, no, he's 25.), and there are no questions for question corner.


	6. Rozen Maiden OST - Alice Game

**Magical Girl Reunion Chapter 6**

**Listen To Me **

The cutlass flashed as Sayaka thrust it forwards, when an unexpected guest grabbed her arms and stopped her.

"Mami-san, what are you doing!?" The girl shouted.

Mami used her magic to tie Sayaka's hands and legs together in golden ribbons. She dropped her weapon and fell from the sudden force around her lower-body.

"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed as she tried to loosen the ribbons.

Mami sighed and took out a Grief Seed. "You're sure one stubborn girl. I told you not to fight, and look what you do. I imagine you need this now." She said as she pressed the Grief Seed against Sayaka's darkened Soul Gem. Sayaka let out a gasp for air, then slowly started to breath normally again.

The blonde loosened the ribbons and turned towards the man.

"Kyousuke-san, correct? I've heard about you from Miki-san. Why are you here?" She firmly asked, not letting either person get out of this.

"Well, I came to apologize, but then... THIS happened!" Kyousuke claimed.

Mami put her hand on her head. "Miki-san, did you forget what I told you? Don't use this magic against other people! It's bad enough you use it against witches, but now this is actually your fault!" She explained with disapproval as she made the ribbons vanish.

Sayaka just looked at the ground, irritated but temporarily silenced.

"Um, excuse me, but what just happened to her?" Kyousuke questioned, confused.

Before Mami could answer, Sayaka stood slowly, but still not firmly, and began laughing again.

"Hear that, Mami-san? He has no idea what he just avoided there. Kyousuke, you should be bowing down to her, 'cause that's what I'd do if I were you right now." Sayaka said between giggles.

Kyousuke was completey confused. "What are you talking about?" He tried.

"Miki-san is a... unique magical girl. This meaning-." Mami was abrutly cut off.

"Just get to the point, Mami-san." Sayaka interjected. "Forget it, I'll say. To put it simply, I can block out pain. So, it doesn't just mean that you could punch me 1000 times and I'd still be standing, but also emotionally. So every plead you would make wouldn't matter. Take now, for instance."

"Miki-san! Don't be so blunt and rude!" Mami retorted then turned towards Kyousuke. "Sadly, this is true. In battle, it is worst though."

An idea struck in his head.

"Hey, I know what. Sayaka, if you want me to leave, just prove to me I should. Let me see a witch battle without Tomoe-san." He said thoughtfully.

"Gladly." Sayaka accepted, much to the blonde's dismay.

"Fine, fine." Mami gave up. "But for me to go along with this, Miki-san, you have to reconnect yourself right now."

The girl looked at the older with a glare, but then did what she was told.  
In a fray of blue light, Sayaka was back to normal.

But she then stumbled to the ground.

"Catch her!" Kyousuke shouted to Mami who was closer.

Mami quickly put her melee magic to work once again, wrapping the girl's hands with ribbons in a flash. Firmly holding onto the other end of each, she raced to get behind Sayaka, and did so just in time, pulling her up.

She made the ribbons disappear and Sayaka now fell backwards, safely landing in Mami's arms.

"Kyousuke-san, would you mind helping me carry her to her bed?

I don't reckon that she'll be awake for a while."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's Christmas vacation so I'm never home alone to post new chapters. Anyways, here we are! Chapter 6! It's so far behind the current chapter I'm writing. I realized some things I should mention, though. My grammar for dialogue is kind of weird, considering every sentence ends with some form of punctuation EXCLUDING a comma. Some people may have realized this. Instead of saying "Hello," she softly spoke, I'd write it as "Hello." She softly spoke. Get it? Also, I've been thinking about making the names of the chapters for when you select chapters names of songs to play in the background. I first have to figure out HOW exactly to do that and what song fits each chapter.

LASTLY, in case I never mentioned this, THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN ABSOLUTELY **NO** YURI. I think I made sure to make no one think there was yuri by only saying one character in the description or whatever you call it.

Anyways, thank you for well over 800 views and 6 reviews! I love reading reviews! They let you know the reader's personal opinion of your story, so it usually takes a huge load off of you when you think there is something weird and everyone is fine with what you wrote.

And random fact about me: I am in grade 7! In case you thought I might be older or something... And on my profile I also said I was a girl.


	7. Sailor Moon Orgel Fantasia - La Soldier

**A Magical Girl Reunion**

**Chapter 7**

**I Doubt That I Would Care, And My Heart Would Never Know**

"Miki Sayaka!" The Incubator called out once again to the resting woman.

Sayaka slowly opened her blue eyes, looking at her surroundings.

She was in her room, in her bed, and it seemed like any normal morning.

That was, until she noticed both Kyubey and Mami on the left side of her bed, Mami kneeling on the ground and Kyubey sitting on her nightstand which was now only decorated with a small lamp. Sayaka tried to sit up, but fell right back onto her soft pillow. This caused the blonde to jump forwards, but Sayaka spoke before the other could say anything.

"What time is it?" She asked wearily.

The older girl lifted up her left hand's sleeve a bit to check her watch.

"3:00 p.m.." She gloomily answered.

Sayaka was speechless for a minute. 3:00 p.m.?! That meant she had been out for 20 hours! How did she fall asleep so early? But that was the least of her worries! She had to go find Madoka's parents to get some knowledge on Madoka's whereabouts AND demostrate her... DISLIKED ability to Kyousuke again. _Now what were the parents' names again? Junko and... Tomohisa! Got i-._

All of a sudden, she pressed her hand to her forehead and let out a light groan. Mami abruptly stood and looked over Sayaka.

"What's the matter?" She questioned, alarmed.

Sayaka tried to talk, but held up her index finger instead, signifying Mami to wait.

Once the finger went down, she quietly said "Over-thinking."

Mami let out another famous sigh as she sat back onto the pillow she had taken from Sayaka's couch. "Seriously, stop worrying about everything so much. You'll cause yourself serious headaches." She knowledgeably muttered with disapproval.

Sayaka grinned but then turned towards the ceiling with a blank expression on her face.

_Why do I do this to myself? Everyone ends up worrying in the end, so..._

"Good thing you're thinking rationally now." Mami smirked.

Sayaka looked at her, embarrassed. "H-hey! Don't listen in to my thoughts! Really, you should feel worried about tonight. We're taking a guest on a... special witch hunt." She explained as she got out of her bed to the right.

Mami looked at her with a worried gaze, and quickly asked her frantically, "Are you sure you're feeling well enough to, you know, function?"

Flatly, Sayaka answered curtly,

"Nope."

She fell to the ground with a thud, causing the other girl to panic.

"Miki-san!" Mami cried as she jumped to the opposite side of the room and picked up Sayaka to place her back on the bed. Once she was securely back on, Sayaka spoke softly, "Sorry, Mami-san. I'm not ready yet. I'll call you when I am. For now, it's okay if you leave. 'Night."

She returned back to her peaceful slumber as Mami got up and turned towards the door.

"Okay, let's go Kyūbey. You heard what she said, so we mustn't be rude." She stated gently.

And with that, the magical girl and incubator headed out.

Once Sayaka heard them leave the apartment, she got out of her bed in a flash and headed downstairs, once again to her kitchen.

She flipped open her cell phone as she pushed her right hand against the wall with all her might to keep her up. A drop of sweat fell from her face to the tiled ground as the phone rang.

*Beep*

"Hey, Kyousuke. Yeah. It's Sayaka. So, I'm supposed to show you my powers? Yeah, I can do it now. Can you meet here? No? Then, how about at the school? The middle school! Okay? 'K. See 'ya in a few."

_I can't wait._

A/N: Okay, I know that whatever the original ending was to this changed to be easier to read, but here I present chapter 7. Really, REALLY awkward... I've uh... never passed out before, so I have no idea how you would feel. I know I wrote this when I wasn't feeling well, so I guess that's the feeling that I gifted Sayaka with. And I doubt that she would REALLY get up and crash down to the floor, but that's my failed humor...

I plan to do some new stuff with this story, too. I hope one day I can get myself to write SOME comedy, just because, you know, comedy's funny! (Me: Yeah, that's pretty much the definition of comedy. -.-') I do plan to do the song-title thing I mentioned last chapter at some point, and I also want to draw a new cover now that I've written more. (In reality, I'm on chapter 21 of this.) My friend has also been begging mw to get a Devianart (However you spell that.) account, so if I do get one, I might draw some AMGR pictures. It all depends...

And if you ever find a grammar error, please tell me. I don't have the time to spellcheck.

Oh, and I can't forget this. THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST AND ONLY STORY WITH OVER 1,000 VIEWS! And thanks for all the support, too! :)


	8. K-ON! - Don't Say 'lazy'

**A Magical Girl Reunion**

**Chapter 8**

**Because I Can Never Forget My Precious Memory**

Credens Justitam played on the cell phone as Mami rushed to answer it. "Hello?" She breathed as she grabbed the electronic just in time and hit the flashing green talk button.

"Mami-san, I'm ready. Meet me at the school." Sayaka panted from the other side.

"Miki-san! Are you okay now? Because you sound awful." She was extremely worried for her friend. It was already 5, and she had just called. And it wasn't like she sounded as though she had gotten any better.

"J-just meet me. Now."

And she hung up on her respectful senpai, leaving her in shock. Whenever she behaved like this, Mami knew something was up.

She just never knew what.

Since she had been out shopping, she decided to make way to the school on foot.

Sayaka hadn't said what school, but Mami was pretty sure it'd be their old middle school. It was pretty spacious and mostly clear at this time of day, so it was fairly easy to host a meeting there.

When Mami arrived, she quickly spotted Sayaka who stuck out, probably because of her height. She had reached 5 foot 8 and was still growing, much to everyone's disbelief. But, when she finally reached the girl, she did know what had been wrong earlier.

"So, you must have enjoyed your little witch fight, huh?" She said with a tone of shear disapproval.

Sayaka pushed herself slightly off the small concrete ledge her arms and head had been resting on.

"Shut up, you idiot." She angrily said.

Mami was surprised at the girl's... remark. "Why, you really have been fighting. Got a Grief Seed?"

A small thumbs up poked up from Sayaka's hand.

"And did you use it?" She inquired.

No response now. She knew what this meant. "Okay, Miki-san, I trust that you're old enough to know to use it without me telling you, so I won't tell you. But seriously, you just got better, so why do this to yourself?"

The figure turned to face Mami, and once she could clearly see her, she wished that she would duck down again.

"I'm a witch hunter. My fate is to eternally fight witches. If half a day of fighting can get the best of me, I really shouldn't be a magical girl." Sayaka gravely declared.

Sayaka looked completely worn down, her hair straggly and her body doused in sweat. Cuts, scratches, and different sized wounds were all over her, in which some had small trails of blood pour from them.

"Miki-san." Mami began. "You know better than to do this. Let's get away from here so I can heal you, since you apparently even wore your magic down."

The two walked away from the front of the school and snuck their way up to the roof. Nobody ever bothered to look up there.

When up, the reliable and sophisticated magical girl transformed and began to heal the other as they planned.

"So, the parents' house?" Sayaka asked once she used the Grief Seed she had gotten.

"Yes, that sounds correct. Miki-san, please hold still. My magic needs to be very accurate with the injury." Mami tried to hold the other girl still as she continued to heal.

"Whatever, just hurry up so we can go. They never moved, right?" Sayaka wondered.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Who moving?" Mami had gotten lost.

"The fricken' parents! Did they move?!" She shouted, annoyed.

"No, I don't think they did." She responded sternly, implying to her to calm down.

The next few minutes were only filled with small talk, making it seem like it took forever for Mami to finish.

Finally, once every visible wound was fixed, the two made way to their destination. Sayaka still didn't feel so well, so Mami let her wrap her arm around her for support.

They arrived after an hour long walk, obviously delayed by Sayaka, but nobody pointed fingers. When they were all prepared, they rang the doorbell.

The door swung open as Junko looked at the two. "Who are you? If you're here for a foundation, I'm sorry, but we're not donating."

Sayaka jumped forwards in irritation. "What the hell? Hello! It's me!"

Junko just looked confused. "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong house. Do you need my husband or something?"

Mami stepped forwards. "Excuse us, Kaname-san. We're old friends of Kaname Madoka-san. We were wondering if we could come in for a minute." She explained as carefully as she could.

Junko thought for a moment when a lightbulb finally flashed in her head. "Oh! You're Tomoe, right?"

"Correct! Tomoe Mami, though."

"But, who's she?" She said as she pointed to the taller one.

Sayaka took her turn talking to the adult. "Nice to meet you. I'm Miki Sayaka, but just call me Sayaka. Do you remember me?" Her speech was full of sarcasm.

"Oh! Sayaka! Yeah, I see the resemblance now." Junko exclaimed.  
"Sure, come on in." She opened up the door wider and moved to let the two in.

"Hey, Tomohisa!" She shouted to the second floor. "We have some guests!"

As the two settled in, Tomohisa came down the stairs. "Wow! It's Tomoe-san! But, who are you?" He asked Sayaka.

The girl exploded. "What the hell?! Why does no know me?!"

When she stopped screaming, he opened one eye. "You're Sayaka, aren't you?"

"Sure am."

The parents then sat on the couch opposite the supernatural two and prepared themselves for any questions.

Sayaka decided to speak first. "Umm, we were wondering if you had any idea where Madoka is. You see, we want to have some sort of  
get-together, but we have no idea where she is or where to start." She was mysteriously nervous, but Mami knew that Sayaka's rudeness went down in front of other's with a higher position. That included people she respected all the way to random people who'd try to sell her stuff. Mami didn't completely understand it, but it was a bit of a relief.

"Well, we know what city she's in." Tomohisa replied. "I believe it's the neighboring one."

Mami gazed at them at the thought of such a lead. "What is it called exactly?"

Junko took the stand this time. "Kasamino."

"Wow, thank you very much! Miki-san, isn't this gre-. Miki-san? Are you okay?" Mami saw that the girl had gone completely white and sat wide-eyed.

"Kasamino." She started. "Is where Kyōko left to, too."

Shock filled Mami. "You two weren't on very good terms when she left, right? But, just to the point of bickering alot, right?" She stuttered.

"It was alot more than just that. Like, physically attacking." Sayaka whispered.

"Err, you girls just went quiet on us. Is there any meaning in this town or something?" Junko asked, puzzled.

Instead of pursuing the topic, the duo abruptly got up and turned towards the door.

"Thank you very much for the information. We'll be sure to inform you if we find Kaname-san. For now, this will be farewell!" Mami quickly replied as they ran out the door. They had well over enough information now.

There adventure would soon begin.

But matters weren't taken care of here.

Yet.

A/N: Actually, I think matters are taken care of. I can't really think of much. And let me just say that 'AWKWARD' is what I think of EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. That's what happens when you're the author...

Anyways, 11 REVIEWS! WOO-HOO! This is going great! I changed all the chapter names to songs to play as background music while you read the chapter (Can only be found in the chapter selection section.), so if you forget anything and go back and read the chapters, PLAY THE SONGS! I keep getting stuck on some... And don't confuse the songs with the chapter titles IN THE STORIES, because I rip off song lyrics as titles all the time. And if you're really hoping for a certain song to be a background music, tell me the name in the comments. I'll see about using it. But the songs I'll use will span over many areas, including VOCALOID, Touhou PROJECT, Nana Mizuki, Eri Kitamura, ALI PROJECT, and maybe even to the extent of a single AKB48 song. (I'm not really sure where it'll fit, though.)

Oh, and if you're wondering why Mami had to heal Sayaka, that's because Sayaka no longer had the magic left to do so herself. It's not a black Soul Gem thing, but a 'used up as much magic as she could handle' thing. Makes sense?

Special notice: If I can learn how to use this animating program BlackSky has, I will make an opening theme for this story... and a closing if I ever think one up.


	9. Dancing In the Velvet Moon - Nana Mizuki

**A Magical Girl Reunion Chapter 9**

**A Past Fit For No One**

_Sometimes, I wonder how it ended up like this. It seems like such a long time._

Sayaka laid in her bed, trying to fall asleep but utterly failing. She thought back to some of the old times, trying to piece together the past that had lead up to this.

_Oh yeah. It started that month when Homura transferred. It seemed normal enough, until we saw her as a magical girl, warning us, well mostly Madoka, not to wish for a miracle if ever given a chance. It wouldn't be worth it and we'd regret it. Gosh, she had been right. Well, HAD. _She still wasn't sure if Homura was wrong or right now.

* * *

"You girls." The black-haired girl stood in front of Madoka and Sayaka in some crazy looking cosplay, expressionless.

The two were speechless as Homura quietly but fiercely spoke.

"Do not ever make a wish for a miracle if given the chance. It's not worth it, and you'll surely regret it." She looked at Madoka and then Sayaka in turn, but turned back to the first before leaving. "Be especially careful, Kaname Madoka."

* * *

_That was when we were doomed. When we entered this strange world. Mami was a temporary relief though._

* * *

"Madoka, what's going on?" Sayaka stuttered to her friend. The empty halls were filled with strange designs, and inexplicable beings came out of seemingly nowhere.

"I don't know Sayaka-chan!" Madoka screamed in fright.

* * *

_That's right. We were just unknowing kids. We had no idea what a witch was, besides the Halloween ones. We had never heard of a familiar, a Soul Gem, a Grief Seed, none of it. It was completely foreign to us. Until we were saved._

* * *

"That was close! But don't worry, you're safe now. My name's Tomoe Mami. A Magical Girl contracted with Kyubey."

* * *

_Mami, so strong, so kind, so... perfect. But then, she accidently ended up on the outskirts; and eventually out of her territory when demonstrating a witch hunt to us. That's when she clashed, and her secrets were revealed._

* * *

"What? My attacks are being reflected?" Came Mami's puzzled voice.

"Hold it right there. This is MY territory. What are you doing killing a familiar here?" The unknown girl asked in anger.

"Sakura... Kyōko? Is that you?" The blonde called out.

Kyōko stepped forwards to get a better look at Mami. "No way. Tomoe Mami? Why the heck are you here? Get lost."

Madoka backed away behind Mami while Sayaka stepped forwards. "Hey! You can't talk to Mami-san like that! Don't be so mean!" She shouted defensively.

Kyōko raised an eyebrow at the remark. "Oh, looks like Tomoe got some little friends. Always desperate not to be lonely and alone, huh?" She turned her attention towards a baffled Sayaka. "And you aren't even a magical girl, so quit your hopeless threats."

Mami walked towards Kyōko, an arm in front of Sayaka to protect her. "Sakura-san, what's happened to you? You're being illogical!" She cried sadly.

* * *

_We were caught between them. Their own, personal fight. We didn't deserve it, but we needed it. At least, I needed it. _

_That's when I made my wish._

_The fight was originally verbal, in which Kyōko told us everything we didn't know about our role-model. That she was a coward, a lonely girl, a sad and miserable person. Madoka... she didn't do a damn thing. She just stood there, crying in disbelief. Mami was surprised that Kyōko had spilled every last bean about her. As for me..._

_I was mad._

_REALLY mad._

* * *

"How... HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed. Mami suddenly turned around to stop me from approaching the red-head.

"Miki-san, you can't! You don't stand a chance! You're not magical!" Mami pled.

* * *

_Stab, stab, stab. Each remark hurt. Just 'cause I wasn't a Magical Girl, I couldn't do a thing._

_That was it._

_I screamed to Kyubey my wish, the one that swirled around in my head more than fame, fortune, and immortality. _

_I wished to heal Kyousuke's hand, and now everyone knew. At least, Madoka, Mami, Kyōko, Homura, and Kyubey did. _

_It was probably a weird thing to wish for, considering what was currently going on, but it was what I was willing to wish for._

_So Kyubey made me a magical girl, right there and then. It seemed like everyone froze as the creature tore out my soul and carefully created my Soul Gem._

_My destiny._

_My regretful destiny._

_And I stepped up and pushed Mami back to fight Kyōko. _

_Because there was no way in hell she was getting away with this. No, not on my watch she wasn't._

_We fought until I was on the verge of losing when Mami stepped in and pulled us apart with her ribbons. Neither of us could free ourselves from those. Just like now, it's the one automatic loss for me. It's her secret weapon, stronger than even mine. And she and I both knew that I would be forced to give up once entangled by them._

The golden ribbons shot out and wrapped themselves around the fighting girls.

Kyōko tried to cut it with her sharp and lengthly spear, but made slow progress.

Meanwhile, Sayaka was screaming uncontrollably. "MAMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" The lack of an honorific was a shock, but the girl's speech changed too.

The ribbons only tightened around the struggling captor, but Kyōko had successfully torn apart the fabric.

Once freed, Mami advised her to leave, considering it was already Sayaka's loss. Of course the blue-haired girl countered against this in a rage, but the ribbons got so tight she could hardly breathe.

Kyōko left, and Mami undid her attack.

* * *

_I was a mess. Completely amazed and angry at Mami. _

_I cursed at her. Well, what I thought was cursing back then, and as far as I'd go. I wanted to attack her. So badly. Just one punch in the face would do. I tried to take out my weapon that was so familiar to me, even though I had just gotten it, but Mami shot my hands before I could materialize them. I easily healed my hands though, and tried to get what I wanted._

_Revenge._

_Every thought was twisted. My negative feelings for Homura and Kyōko somehow were my thoughts about Mami. I went forwards, trying to punch her delicate face with my torn, gloved hands. But somehow Homura got there and held me back, letting the two flee with mixed emotions._

_My opponent was now Homura, meaning my fury was now towards her._

* * *

"You." Came the gasping voice.

* * *

_That was all I had gotten to say. I woke up in Mami's apartment, feeling much better._

_But I began to question myself._

_"Is this what a Magical Girl should act like?" _

_My role-model didn't seem to behave all role-modely anymore, or maybe that's what all the information forced me to believe. Funny how stupid I was being._

_Anyways, I would always accompany Mami on witch hunts, being trained and teaching Madoka. We always shared the Grief Seed, and every time Kyōko or Homura neared us, Mami dealt with it cooly. Well, she knew she'd have to deal with it, 'cause my idea of 'dealing with it' was try and kill them, even though I couldn't ever win._

_Time went on, and a bunch of stuff happened. Luck was on my side. First, Madoka threw my Soul Gem off a bridge. Sounds dumb, is serious. If she weren't crying after my Soul Gem was returned, I would've attacked her. But I didn't and instead lashed out on Kyubey. Then, I blindly fought familiars solo, and would later battle whatever with Mami. _

_But it didn't really balance out too well. _

_Like, those days where we would only fight familiars, I was pretty screwed. And then when it had added up, I used my ability on the witch we battled on the 21st. Mami, Madoka, and Kyōko who had came were horrified. Homura later said she was there, and in all her travels had never actually witnessed it, so she was... scared. It was an awkward conversation._

_At the end of that fight, I forced Mami and Kyōko to use my reward. _

_It had started. My fate had started to come. But there were some big differences. _

_Hitomi never told me she liked Kyousuke until I was normal again, which back then was a relief. Another is that I was saved. Right when I was going to turn into a witch, a Grief Seed was used on my Soul Gem. It made me feel so much better. I still felt bad about lots of things, but everyone helped me out. _

_I made it to Walpurgis Night. _

_Everything was going well for Homura, because we all pushed aside our conflicts for this one battle and fought together. No matter how much we tried though, we still lost. So Madoka made her wish._

_But anyone who caught word of it is always wrong._

_What, you thought she wished for all Magical Girls not to die?_

A laugh escaped from Sayaka's mouth as she remembered all the encounters she had with Magical Girls who thought Madoka was a hero because of her wish.

_No, they didn't know that not letting ALL Magical Girls die was Madoka's first attempt. Kyubey said that even her power wasn't strong enough to do that. There was a limit to everything._

_Her wish was modified at the last minute to help us battle the witch._

* * *

"Kaname Madoka, do you have another wish you want granted?" The Incubator asked.

The twin-tailed girl shut her eyes and thought as hard as she could to fix her original wish.

"Yes, I do. But I was wondering, could I prevent just a few Magical Girls from dieing?" Madoka desperately wondered.

Kyubey nodded his head. "Yes, because of your power, you may stop SOME Magical Girls from perishing."

Madoka looked at Kyubey in the eye. "I know my wish. My wish is-."

* * *

_Amazing. Simply incredible. The light that was around her as she became the strongest Magical Girl was stunning._

_It was intended to be a selfless wish, but every wish is indeed selfish in its own way. _

_Madoka's wish, only known by Madoka, Homura, Mami, Kyōko, and I, was to not let us 5 ever die._

_We couldn't be killed by a Witch without healing ourselves. We couldn't be killed by having our Soul Gem broken without it gluing itself back together. We couldn't be killed by turning into a Witch without us being returned to normal after being killed._

_We were all chained to life._

_And together, we beat Walpurgis Night. It was a miracle. We all got together at Mami's apartment and Homura explained her whole 'time-traveling' experience. I fell asleep, so I didn't really hear it all. That's one reason I need to find Homura again._

_So, time passed. At first we were a happy-go-lucky quintet, fighting witches and familiars together. Well, Mami had to give Kyōko a trade of cake for every familiar battle she brought her on, but we were still feeling good. _

_After our graduation from high school, everything went nuts. Homura and Madoka left for a college in Kasamino after Kyōko had mentioned it one day. Mami was already in a university in Mitakihara, and was constantly busy with work. I had some time before I had to go to the Mitakihara University, so I accompanied Kyōko in witch battles and once again, soloed familiars. _

_I was doing fine with the balance. We DID gain a lot of Grief Seeds. But you see, I had been with Kyousuke for a while now. After Hitomi told me about her love for him, I wasted no time in telling Kyousuke that I liked him. She respectfully backed off when he accepted me. _

_Well, that's what I thought._

_Kyousuke stopped talking to me one day, and when I was walking home from a witch hunt, I saw him with Hitomi. I hid, watched, and eavesdropped. It was rude, but did I care? No. Once they left, I did too. I ran and cried. But as soon as I went into my room, I was full of hatred. I didn't check my Soul Gem, but it was darkening. _

_Fast._

_It was no surprise that was when I started using my ability again. Hilarious how I could make Kyōko terrified, scared of ME, just by blocking out pain._

* * *

"Haha!" Sayaka cried out laughing. She stabbed the witch in front of her to her heart's content like she had done once before in the past. It had been so long, yet the sensation was so comfortably thrilling. Clang, clang, the eerie noise kept ringing through the barrier.

Kyōko ran forwards and grabbed the back of Sayaka's cape collar. "Hey, stop it already! It's dead!"

The blue-haired girl didn't want to stop this excitement. It felt too good. She decided not to turn and listen to Kyōko. Instead, she kept stabbing away, not even acknowledging the girl.

Realizing words wouldn't work, Kyōko tried pulling Sayaka back from the collar. It worked, but didn't work.

"NO! LET GO!" She shouted as loud as she could, falling further to the ground than sitting on her knees by laying down on the ground to try to reach the witch with her cutlass.

To her dismay and the older's delight, the barrier crashed down, the witch disappearing with it.

Sayaka stood and approached Kyōko, her boots making a loud clicking sound with each step on the concrete.

"KYŌKO!"

* * *

_And that's why we were getting into fights. Every time we went on a witch hunt and I performed that spell, it was like a different me. I remembered things from the last time I was in that state instead of the last few hours. Because of that, I fought Kyōko. Day, after day, after day. Until she snapped and left, returning to Kasamino. _

_Mami and I were the only two left. I continued soloing every witch and familiar until Mami finally finished university and fought with me._

_She knew she was STUCK with me and not just fighting with me then. _

_'Cause she hated every fight. _

_Why? I never fought a witch as a cheerful hero of justice. No, always as some type of lunatic who only liked to kill._

_But Mami helped. Kyōko couldn't handle it anymore probably because she didn't know what to do. Mami, however, did. With a lot of practice, she fixed me up a bit. I gained more confidence as myself and battled more as myself too._

_And then turned into now. _

_I did remember it all. _

_But as honest as the story was, I realized something._

Sayaka finally drifted to sleep at 4 a.m., saying one thing aloud.

"Sorry Mami for being the biggest liar you trust."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was put up... just because I saw the first movie. So as I celebrate seeing that, you guys can celebrate a new chapter! Chapter 10 might take a while, though, because I need to write out a few more before posting it. Actually, it's either chapter 10 or 11, I forget.

There is not... much... to say. This is the 'flashback-thing' chapter. Sorry if the... construction is wrong. So many italics and line thingies.

Thank you to all my readers and keep supporting!


End file.
